Raiga Cross
Profile Raiga was pretty much a loner ever since he lost his adoptive mother. He shunned almost everyone, not for his sake but for others, believing that it's always his fault when someone close to him is either injured or killed. Background Raiga was an orphan since the age of 5 and often shunned and bullied by other kids & adult in the orphanage due to his canine appendage. So he was pretty much on his own until one day when a fire occurred at the facility, most of them manage to escape unscathed but not him, he was badly burned during the incident and unable to escape. just when he was about to meet his end....a figure burst through the flames surrounded him and carried him to safety. but sadly the fire injured him badly and left bad burn scar across the right side of his face and lost his sight. but a person refuses to give up on him and continues to bring light into his darkest time, this person was his soon-to be adoptive mother, Dianna Cross, after he was discharged from the hospital, Dianna immediately adopt him as her son. Of course he would be wary of her, due to past experience with others, but Dianna was patient and slowly shows him that not all are bad and thought him to embrace his canine side by taking him travel around the world, meeting new people and other races. during that time, he slowly opening up to her. But sadly she died before he could even call her his mother. but her teaching stays in his heart. When he reach the age where can finally be come an adventurer, he decided to follow her footsteps becoming an elite gunslinger. He had friends, comrades and those who trusted him. But one day, he changed. No one knows why, He became anti-social and started shunned everyone away. the once cheerful, friendly gunslinger becomes obsessed with strength like he was possessed and take dangerous missions which could likely end his life. even the gunslinger guildmaster worries of his current condition. During a co-op mission a battalion of elite gunslingers and rebels were wiped out, the only remaining survivors was Raiga heavily injured and a little girl name Vivio he saved. during his recovery, he stared to spend his time on the little girl, since then he started to care for her like his mother did for him and slowly he started to return to his old self, after his recovery, he did what his mother did for him. He officially adopts her and started just road to parenthood at the age of 18 and took her around the world like his mother did and after 5 years he decided to settle down at one of the properties he inherited from Dianne which was a 2-story house in Prontera. since then he started to make friends again. Personality * Loves his friends & daughter, and would do anything to keep her safe. * Usually hard to snap but when he does it's never a pleasant sight. * Willing to put his life on the line to protect what he cherished. * Harsh and cold on the outside but kind and gentle on the inside. Trivia * Has a craving for chocolate. * Low tolerance on spicy foods * Have high sense of smell and hearing (which can also be an disadvantage) * Loves to make things (ranging from cooking to carpentry, even jewelry) Category:Extended Class Category:Rebellion Category:Characters Category:Male